


Caboose's Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote churboose for my gf and its really fluffy and really lame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caboose's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jordyn).



Church lay in bed, reminiscing on his shit day. Tucker had taken off to spy on the Red base that morning, and left the rest of the blues alone for eight hours. Caboose had been insufferable, but it was over and the cobalt soldier could finally rest.

That was, until he heard someone open his bedroom door. "Whoever it is, get out." He said.

"Don't worry Church, it is me, your best friend Caboose!"

" _Please_  get out."

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Does 'get out' mean something different to you?!"

"I do not know but I do know that you are going to love your surprise!"

"Fuck off Caboose. I've had enough of you for one day. I don't want my 'surprise' and I don't want you here. I never do."

"Oh. Okay."

"What?" Church knew he'd made a mistake from the tone of Caboose's voice.

"I guess I'll just give it to Tucker then. Even though he smells. And is not my best friend."

"No, ugh, Caboose-"

"No no, don't worry, I understand, you don't want my gift. Maybe Tex will want it-"

"Just give me the fucking thing." Church said. His teammate smiled and handed him a t-shirt. He wanted to yell,  _you woke me up in the middle of the night for **this** ,_ but he sighed and said "Thanks, I love it."

"Don't you wanna put it on?" 

 _No Caboose, I don't want to put on the goddamn shirt-_  "Sure." He pulled off his tank top and put on the tee before settling back into bed. "Now please, let me get some sleep!” Surprisingly, Church was left alone after that.

The next morning he was stared at, Tucker wouldn't stop laughing at breakfast and his Caboose was clingy as ever. Church shrugged it off as an inside joke until he read his new shirt hours later:  _Caboose's Best Friend._


End file.
